poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Blizzaria's Want Bodyguard's and the Paw Patrols True Dream
This is how Blizzaria's Want Bodyguard's and the Paw Patrols True Dream goes in Paw Patrol in the Six Super Heroes Yo-Kai. Yo-Kai Heroes: (Singing) All for one! All Yokai of honor, hear the call! Yo-Kai Heroes Singing All for one and one for all! Pete: Your Majesty. So glad you could grace us with your Royal Omnipresent. Enma: I want bodyguards! Pete: Huh? Blizzaria: You heard him! Yo-Kai Hero Bodyguards! Yo-Kai Heroes: Villains, Keima run in fear! When they see the Yokai Hero! Saving world is our duty! Mess with us, We'll kick your- The Yokai stab the dummy in the chest Yo-Kai: Uh! Pete: Ouch. Bodyguards. Absolutely. Let me check my schedule here. He look at the Calendar Pete: Ooh. How about next Thursday? Enma: How about 10 minutes at my estate? Give me bodyguards to Blizzaria, Pete! Pete: Ooh! Pete saw the Paw Patrol, OWCA Agents, Sunil, Jibanyan and their Friends doing their new job, washing the windows Rubble: Pancakes, Cornflakes, Scramble Eggs. Buttered toast and Apple Jam. Tonight it's meat and I hope it's spam. Perry: Rubble! Terry! Slow down! Then began to fall Pete: Oh, Blizzaria. You're in luck, Have I got the Yokai for you. Blizzaria: Well, I hope so. Enma: Thanks to your incompetence, this whole thing has been a pain in the neck! Pete: Grr... I'll show you two a pain in the neck. He is trying to pinch them and then Enma look back at him for what's doing Pete: He he he... In the Yo-Kai Detective agency They are repair the damage they did very slowly, because they are still sad Whisper: Well, our dreams are still away, whissu. Marshall: (Sigh) Look, USApyon. Don't worry about what Pete said to us. Cheer up, everyone. I'm sure there's someway we can become a Yokai Heroes. USApyon: Oh boy, dani... Sunil: We got some work to do. Hey, Komasan, we can prove Pete's wrong about us. If we just work hard and stick together. Komasan: You really think so, zura? Jibanyan: Hey, have we ever let you down? Have we? Have we? Have we? Komajiro: No. Zura. Perry: Just imagine, you guys. Maybe Not today, maybe not tomorrow, But someday Pete's gonna march here and say- Then Pete appeared Pete: Congratulations, boys! Chase: Huh? Pete: You passed the test. I've been watching you all. And I'll tell you what. You guys have what it takes to be a Yokai Heroes! Sunil: Really? Y-Y-You mean it? Pete: Cross my heart. Chase: Alright! Hey, hey, you guys! We're gonna be a Yokai Heroes! Russell: Yokai Heroes! Peter: Yokai Heroes! They dress up Marshall: I knew what had what it takes. Whisper: Because we are so smart. Pinky: And brave. Perry: And together we are gonna be great big Heroes. what do you say, everyone? All for one Terry: And two for tea. He accidentally slice Rocky's cape Rocky: Ah! Pete: Eesh Perry: Well... uh... we'll work on it. To be continued Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts